


I will keep you warm

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mike is soo cute, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has to leave to LA for a meeting.<br/>Mike freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshinoshizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinoshizuka/gifts).



> Inspired by a wonderful artwork from Hoshinoshizuka on her tumblr.

Inspired by this beautiful art

<http://hoshinoshizuka.tumblr.com/post/120480671536>

It’s 6 am and they are both waiting for Ray to drive Harvey to the airport.

  
“I hate this as much as you do” Harvey whispers to a distressed Mike “ but it’s only for three days-”

  
“I know” Mike murmurs, his throat closing “ I know. I’m sorry-”

  
Mike had pretended to be brave about the whole thing ever since Harvey had told him he had to attend a very important meeting in LA with Jessica.

  
But Mike is now silently falling apart and Harvey is at loss with words.

  
“Shall I kiss and make it better?” Harvey offers, Mike wrapping himself around him and burying his head in Harvey’s scarf.

  
“Hmm” Mike says, nestling himself even closer “ Can I ask you a favor?”

  
“Anything” Harvey responds, circling Mike’s waist with his arms

  
“Would you lend me your scarf?” Mike asks, still not moving “ while you are away?”

  
“Mike, I just bought you this blue cashemire scarf….it looks so good on you…it’s the exact same color as your eyes-”

  
“I know” Mike repeats, shivering slightly in the cold New York winter, “ But I like yours better”

  
“Okay” Harvey breathes, removing the scarf from his neck and handing it to Mike “ someday you’ll explain to me-”

  
“I need to keep you with me while you’re gone” Mike blurts out “ at least I’ll have your Cologne around my neck all day long-”

  
“You know I love you, right?” Harvey murmurs, tracing Mike’s jaw line with his thumb.

  
Later, when Harvey has climbed into the limo, Mike caresses Harvey’s scarf with his fingertips.

  
Harvey’s scent somehow makes things better.

  
Harvey gets a text when he arrives at the boarding gate, half an hour later.

  
_I’ll wear your scarf everyday until you come home._

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unicorns and rainbows.  
> Not my usual style.  
> lol


End file.
